


One Day

by 爱希澈的天儿 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 《你的背包》, 《十年》, 《十面埋伏》, 《失忆蝴蝶》, 《富士山下》, 《白玫瑰》, 《红玫瑰》, 《阴天快乐》, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 陈奕迅歌曲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E7%88%B1%E5%B8%8C%E6%BE%88%E7%9A%84%E5%A4%A9%E5%84%BF
Summary: 百度展白吧2016陈奕迅杨千嬅歌曲大逃猜活动作品





	1. 失忆蝴蝶

多少人以友谊的名义，爱着一个人。

十月十五日  
本不是特别记忆的日子，你却一早梳洗整理好自己迫切走向日常拜访的花店买一大捆粉色玫瑰。眼见着一片艳粉在眼前，又觉得太过单调。恰好店内甜美女店长从冰柜捧出一捆绿色繁茂的植物，你一眼相中。觉得那顶上点点红色果实好似红豆，便要求赶紧搭配包好。  
女店主悉心打理花枝，为你用普通英文报纸包好。  
你匆匆离开，恍惚间多付了钱都不知。

“他是我朋友。”  
你坐上车，手抖动着半天不能启动车子。还记得有一次去大陆做活动通告，你们两个人相遇。对方在诸多媒体前只是淡然的一句话，就让你心中诸多不满。  
在后台狭窄通道内，你用力死死压住他的手腕，粗重气息扑在他脸上。  
“Geo~”  
本来恼怒的你在他柔声呼唤消气大半，他抬起手为你拢一拢额前的头发。  
“你怎么发际线这么高，小心以后秃头啊。”  
不知道怎么你看着他晶亮眼眸里都是调皮笑意，内心就突然发了狠，直接低下头在他细嫩脖颈上猛然一口。  
“疼！”  
惊叫出声又赶紧用手捂住嘴，他双手无力推搡着你：“别太狠，等一下还要拍写真。”  
你听了心上更加怨恨，嘴上却轻轻咬弄。  
“Kimi，我在地上停车场等你。不见不散。”  
勉强自己松开口，看见他泫然欲泣放下一句话头也不回就离开。他总是这样，在你面前示弱，然后你就要无限包容。  
记得有多少人说他是一个体贴温暖的人，而在你面前他却永远是个孩子向你提出各种无理要求。  
“我要吃时代广场那家闪电泡芙，坚果味道通通来一遍。”  
“我要绝地武士头盔，就是限量带金色LOGO的那一款。”  
“Geo，你能不能明天飞台北。我想去吃小吃~”  
很多时候，只要他在电话那头一笑，你就有无限动力为他做一切能做到的事情。  
“我们Geo是恋爱了吗？”  
没有。对所有人你都说没有。  
因为你不确信究竟是什么关系。两个人无非在一部戏中结识，而后种种却是彼此友好的试探结交亲密。什么成为两人不断深入的原动力，连你自己也不清楚。

车窗被人轻轻敲击，你看到交警示意。  
“抱歉，我马上就走。”  
启动车子，车轮向前如同巨石碾碎你的心脏。恍惚间开出很远，当出现第一个拐弯处你突然刹车。  
空荡的路口，只有你自己。  
终于你拉开车门起身下车将车门用力摔紧，一把扯出放置在车后座上的花束丢弃在地上。胸口剧烈起伏向前直走几步，感觉到一阵强烈晕眩感，低头干呕双膝软倒。  
你不能再骗自己，因为他已经不在了。  
这是献给他的花束，可是他已经不在了。  
他离开的第三十天，你第一次痛哭流涕。天地之间只有你自己一个人独行，无人知你心境。


	2. 白玫瑰/红玫瑰

只要我闭上眼睛，就仿佛还能看到你站在那里，沐浴着黎明的曙光。

2011年秋，你第一次来剧组报道。  
之前，刚刚有过来大陆拍戏的经验。入乡随俗，在娱乐圈更是如此。你模糊地看着剧组中的导演，男一男二女一女二，机械笑着到脸部僵硬。  
软糯台湾腔似乎为你赢得些许好感，大家自认为你比较好相处。第二天开拍第一场追击逃犯的戏，你有展示出多年武术搏击训练功底。一边男二啧啧称奇，导演也向你表示OK。  
到了第五个星期，你和剧组所有人已经混熟。每天都有小助理争先为你带早点，你也热情接受她们的好意。  
但是，你知道你并没有融入其中。

午休过后，你迷迷糊糊走进化妆间，而一直负责你妆容的马姐迟迟未来。你突然火气有点上窜，却因为好修养没有吱声低头默默看手机。  
一阵骚动在外面，你听到那些小助理尖叫声、吵嚷声不绝。  
“Kimi，给我签个名好吗？”  
“Kimi，让我跟你合个影。”  
聒噪声让你反感更甚，你索性拉开房车车门。正好眼前青年抬头与你视线对碰。  
“哇~你就是Geo。真的很帅哦~”  
故意卖萌的台湾腔配上嘴角因为大笑而露出的虎牙尖。  
真是傻透了。  
你连连点头，尴尬中象征性打个招呼。转身关上门回去继续生闷气。

后来，那个叫Kimi的青年定妆完毕亲自将马姐还给你。  
而你看着他一头微微发紫短发配上俊秀五官，一身倜傥修身白西服下黑皮锃亮马丁靴，没有任何不适倒是仿佛真从民国穿越而来。  
他看你愣神，冲你灿烂一笑。你才看见他酒窝深陷，很美。  
“我叫Kimi~”  
清亮声线，你第一直觉是这嗓子唱歌一定很好听。

你们对手戏不多，因为他只在一个单元剧出场。  
而你却因为和他演对手戏而上瘾。  
好像你就是展超，他就是白玉堂。  
风度翩翩，一尘不染，白玫瑰。

整个剧组拍摄完毕最后一场戏，你顺手扶着他起身。  
白玉堂为兄弟情义一身傲骨与反派以命相搏，最终倒在血泊中。  
你赶到时候，他已经奄奄一息。  
剧本在这里戛然而止，而你却希望继续。  
白玉堂不会死，这里没有冲霄楼，没有皇权阴谋，只有白玉堂。  
你红着眼眶，导演很满意地叫停。他躺在地上吐吐舌头做一个鬼脸，明亮眼睛直盯着你。  
“哎，别哭。你五爷好着呢~”

夜晚街区霓虹闪烁，歌舞升平。  
剧组已经结束最后工作，你也正好偷得几日游玩的时间。  
他热情好客邀请你晚上一起畅游魔都。  
刚刚吃过上海本帮菜，浓油酱赤味道有些重。你们从7-11出来，一人一瓶乌龙茶一前一后在街道上慢走。  
他突然扭头问你：“来上海习惯吗？”  
你只记得回应一个模糊回答，好像说还好。  
他勾住你的脖子，笑得一脸灿烂：“走，带你去个好地方。”

你们在巷子里七扭八拐，终于到了一片开阔场地。如果不是他，你估计这一辈子都不会找到这地方。  
眼前巨大废弃厂房被重新粉刷利用，简单美式装修。  
电动门升起，你看到宽大场地中央架子鼓吉他贝斯电钢琴一应俱全。  
灯光照耀在中央区域，这里竟然是一个乐队演出场地。  
“等我！”  
他一个翻身上台，顺手就拎起一边粉色吉他。手指在上拨弄几下，抬起头直视着你。  
“下面为Geo先生带来一曲Don't Look Back in Anger！”  
你呆愣在原地，看着他在光芒照耀中自信地唱着。  
宛如即将离开世界的灵魂。  
他拼命证明着你认知他很脆弱，都是一种错觉。  
他似乎要燃烧殆尽自己所有来证明你是错的。  
激烈的碰撞，燃烧的火苗。  
很奇妙，却意外让你心颤。你一个翻身一起上台，站在他身边与他沐浴灯光下。  
突然你很想扳过他的身体狠狠地吻住嘴唇。  
从此他是红玫瑰。  
亦是你心头一枚永不融化的朱砂。

从梦中醒来，摇晃起身。扫一眼桌上手机已经关机，毫无充电兴趣。在地板上随意坐下，拿起桌上隔夜面包大口吃着。  
面包酸唧唧的口感让你更加恶心，可是你固执地嚼着。今天是2017年十月十五日，你陡然想起很多过去的事情难受不能自已。不能诉说的情感将你压抑到窒息。  
强烈恶心催使你跑到盥洗室，你扶住墙看着镜子里的自己默默吃下几片安眠药，明天还有工作要继续，还有期待你的人。  
想在梦中闭上眼睛，就仿佛还能看到他站在那里，沐浴着黎明的曙光。


	3. 你的背包

我遇见那么多人，可为什么偏偏是你，看起来最应该是过客的你，却在我心里占据这么重要的位子。

成为挚友后，光阴似箭。  
2013年夏，你再一次有机会来上海。  
他忙里偷闲，带着你去周边游玩。  
跟他在一起，你鲜少说话只是一心倾听。他眼睛晶亮，眉目间皆是喜色，一直不间断地说着，好像世间任何事物都能引发他浓厚兴趣。  
两人泛舟在水上村庄。  
眼前一座石拱桥，远处一座木质小茶铺。船晃晃悠悠，偶有风袭来。你眯起眼睛，带着淡淡笑意。他回过头，刚好看到。  
“这么开心~”  
他露出虎牙的笑容自然却带着一股少年的羞涩，而你不知道为什么觉得很窝心。抬起手，指尖轻轻触碰到他的脸。  
“Geo。”  
唇间轻语，两个人几乎同时觉得不可思议的尴尬。  
恋人间温柔情谊在你们间荡漾开，彼此都觉得好笑。  
太容易相信别人。  
两个人都是。  
你倾身上前，在他唇上吻下。  
明晰感觉到他轻微抗拒，你却更加紧握住他的肩。

之后几天，他突然变得安静沉默。  
你假装不在意，努力说话挑起气氛。他很多时候精神恍惚，你不知道他在想什么，也不愿知道。  
假期已到尾声你要离开，他执意要送你去机场。你心中窃喜，面上勉强压住狂喜的心情。  
到了机场，你略有狼狈。特产手信买得太多，需要特别包装。他看着零七八碎一堆，终于打破多日壁垒。  
“我车上有个背包，挺大的。你等我~”  
他匆匆跑入人流中，你在原地将各种物品继续归整笑意却止不住。一边有几个小粉丝跑过来，央求你签名。你难得认认真真签下自己的名字后还附赠鼓励的话。  
一边工作人员直直称赞你好修养，你却更温柔笑着。  
终于两人将一切处理好，你拉着他走到一边闭塞角落。  
“Kimi，我等你。”  
温柔在他脸颊上亲吻，像是以往你在美国时经常给人的问候吻。他身体有些僵硬，良久才恢复。而你捏捏他的手指，似乎要将什么传递给他。  
你回身走得很缓慢，心里构筑出无数个他在原地的画面。你多希望现在回头，他就给你回应。走走停停，终究你没敢回头。

寒冷在空气中不断侵袭，温暖保姆车里经纪人将文件递给你。  
“Geo，这次拍摄环境条件很苛刻。而且这部戏可能要拍摄将近一年时间，合同里要求这期间不能接任何片约。”  
你低头逐字逐句阅读，将每一个合同细节认真看三遍像是在反复推敲。你感受到车门拉开又合拢，没有抬头。  
“我很期待你能拍这部戏。”  
你抬起头看着眼前已是名满天下的导演，脸上神色依旧淡淡的。  
“这就是为你打造的一个故事，至少在我看过你的一些戏之后觉得你一直在磨砺沉淀。我坚信拍偶像剧也能让人磨砺出不一样的气质。”  
你手轻微颤抖，合同似乎万斤沉重。  
“谢谢你，真的。”  
你声音很轻，带着温柔。

2021年，十月十五日。  
他离开的第五年，你年将四十。  
终于等待到一个机会。  
你觉得你完全可以本色出演，不必遮掩自己真实感受。每次拍摄结束后，你筋疲力竭赶回到休息车里，不由自主会攥紧肩上背包带子，似乎有一种勇气上头。  
夜晚，你单薄披着浴巾立在阳台上看着远处灯火心中轻飘飘的。  
他立在你身边，也看着远处灯火。  
“Kimi。我想好好拍这部戏。”  
他回头看着你，面上灿烂笑着。  
他说：“Geo，加油！”


	4. 十年

我还妄想大展身手，到头来还不是默默无名。

“金马奖最佳男主角获得者——”  
你屏住呼吸，尽量面色上显得不要那么僵硬，镜头依次扫过几位候选人最终停留在你。  
“恭喜Geo！”  
你仓促起身，一边导演紧紧拥抱你。你身体僵硬，不知道该怎么回应。一边女一号起身，也接连握住你的手。  
刺眼的灯光下，你恍惚走上舞台中央。  
“感谢大家，感谢整个剧组，感谢……”  
你絮絮叨叨将准备好的颁奖词说完，双手接过奖杯。接连鞠躬点头挥手，好不热闹。  
终于回到座位，一边女一号对你低声说：“等一下会有答谢晚宴，导演让我嘱咐你不要走。”  
你长出口气，一脸温柔笑意：“放心。”

宴会桌上，各路明星齐聚。  
不单单是剧组成员，还有很多与导演关系密切的导演监制演员。导演示意你多打招呼，你觉得自己就像一只珍奇动物被各种端详打量。  
耳边不绝各种声音，你始终面带微笑。  
不管那些尖酸刻薄无理取闹哗众取宠的言论，你始终心静如同死水。对于各种人马，应对妥帖自如。  
“明年就是你的天下，Geo。”  
导演轻拍你的肩膀，示意你放松。  
你淡笑着摇摇头，目光向前看去。  
他在角落里举起一杯酒，依旧是一身粉色西服调皮帅气。  
“恭喜，Geo。”  
手机接连振动几下，你示意抱歉转身到阳台。  
电话那头是唐先生。  
“恭喜你，Geo。昨天我约到了那位老师，他说这周来香港。你要是有时间来，我就帮你约具体时间。”  
“谢谢你。”  
简短几句，你就挂断电话。  
蓦然转身，你看到多年不怎么联系的前女友。  
“恭喜啊~”  
她已经抛去玉女形象，现如今完全是犀利人妻。你看着她一席黑色镂空长裙配烈焰红唇妆容透彻成熟，又心下想着自己不也是中年男人。  
她点燃一支细长香烟，摇一摇打火机示意你。  
你摇摇头。  
“这些年，你也不容易。”  
吐出一口长长烟气，她看着你：“还在纠结Kimi吗？”  
她一向说话直接，而你做个鬼脸。

“直到和你做了多年朋友，才知道我的眼泪不是为你而流，也为别人而流。”

前女友在葬礼后闯进你家，眼见你颓废躺在地上。她直接上手就是一个嘴巴，你被她这一掌打得嘴角出血。  
“你爱他！为什么还要让我来爱你！”

事实是你不知道他爱不爱你，你还爱不爱他。

午夜时分，你在朦胧中接到他的电话。  
难得他主动打电话给你，你一个翻身就坐在床上。  
电话那一边安静得只能听见呼吸声，你全身注意力一下集中在脑部。  
“Kimi，怎么了？”  
温声细语询问，掩饰你惶恐不安。  
“我觉得自己很失败，一事无成。”  
电流细微刺啦的声音带着这一句话进入你的耳道，无望的痛苦也随之而来。  
“我——”你大脑飞速转动，思索过很多理由。  
之后，你开口说。  
“你瞧，我也一样。”

金马奖是他的梦想，也是他的无奈。  
那座奖杯同样是你的最后心愿。  
十年间，你不断斟酌各种剧本。努力塑造各类角色挑战自己的极限。很多人觉得你太拼，这本来只是一个娱乐人间的职业却硬生生让你弄出拼命的架势。  
各种负面声音打压你，你却偏要拿出那种练武之人的脾性。  
十年，你熬过了很多艰难，也熬过了那种痛失挚爱的空洞。  
试着去交朋友，试着去旅行。  
你试着对着空气说：  
“Kimi，今天我过得很好。”

前女友施施然离开，你依旧站在原地。  
他与你并肩站立，你轻轻牵起他的手。  
“明天我去香港，你要陪我。”  
他微笑看着你，你抬手为他整理一下嫩粉色衬衫的衣领，手指轻轻戳动一下他脸颊酒窝，他大笑忙着向后退几步。  
夜凉如水。


	5. 富士山下

我爱你，我只是不再喜欢你了。

2015年夏  
那段时间错觉般过得很漫长，因为他还在你身边。

虽然你一直都没有得到想要的答案。  
但是你们开始有了整日在一起相处的机会。  
那是秉烛夜游，只争朝夕。  
你和他事业上开始有略微起色，而这种起色丝毫没有预示未来方向。前路突然变得空旷迷茫。  
“Geo，我很冷。”  
他在你身边早早安睡，却总在午夜时分惊醒。夏日夜晚，他哆嗦隐藏在月影里。  
在突然之间他变得脆弱敏感多疑，不再是那个眼睛晶亮眉眼如画的青年，而是一个精神病人。  
你以为你会就此放弃。  
但是你却比你想象中更爱他。

为什么会那么爱他？  
在多年以后，你在Eason演唱会贵宾席，情歌王就坐在你身边。他和老朋友ALBERT一起讨论这个命题，你在一边认真倾听。两个人对话模棱两可，倒是没有情歌中爱恨干脆。  
你突然插一句：“今天晚上有没有《富士山下》那首歌？”  
两个人一瞬间回头看向你，你自觉尴尬红着脸连连抱歉。  
“你很喜欢那首歌？”  
ALBERT紧盯着你的眼睛，他询问中带着一种莫名的渴望。  
你突然被他眼神刺激到想哭，而眼眶已经泛红。  
你看着他一字一句地问：“ALBERT，我想问你——我不知道为什么会爱上一个人爱到如同一场修行，同样我也不知道如何解脱。我虽无力搬走心中的那座山，却也已经没有再走进的资格。在这样的痛苦中，我该如何解脱？”  
眼前人只是拍拍你的肩膀：“你还有一生的时间去感受。”

你取消航班，经纪人在电话那边向你跳脚。而你却固执自己决定，因为有冥冥之中的那种感觉——你们会就此别过。  
他一夜未眠，你也整夜清醒着躺在他身边。  
陪伴是你现在唯一能做到的事情。  
你们一起飞去香港就诊最优秀的心理医生，反复几个疗程。整瓶整瓶的药片被他吞下，时间精力都在不断耗损。  
糟糕的是你仿佛也出现幻觉。  
晚上回到酒店，你悉心为他煮了一锅热粥希望他能吃下一点。看着那苍白笑容，你固执守候在他身边。  
每每多吃一勺，你就鼓励笑笑：“Kimi，很棒。”  
即使你知道在一个小时后他会不由自主地吐出来。  
深夜，他终于在药物作用下慢慢睡去。你侧身在他身边，听着他越来越平稳的呼气，心却越来越紧。  
下意识间，你双手已经攀上他细白脖颈。只要死死摁下去，就可以结束他多日来苦难。  
最后，你颤抖着松开手流下两行清泪滴落在他身上。  
终究是不忍心。  
精疲力尽地躺下，你开始对世界无尽失望。  
模模糊糊间，你似乎睡着。  
昏暗的境地中，你孑然一身。在无尽黑暗中，只有一条泛着橙色光晕的河流。你不断向着那条河走去，穿过黑暗茂密的树林。终于你走到岸边，在河对岸，你看到Kimi不断向前走着。  
你对着他大喊，却没有任何回应。他手中掌灯，你才看到那些茂密树木间挂着一盏一盏昏暗红色灯笼。  
他走到灯前，将灯一盏一盏熄灭。  
你连连摇头，大叫着不。  
然而一切都是徒劳。

再后来，你终于惊醒。却看到床边人已经离开，行李也被打包好。拨打手机，已经是空号。再看看桌上，只有一封薄信。

Geo，有缘再见。

你抱头痛哭，撕心裂肺。  
明明屋子里只有一个人，你却故意大声哭出来。不为宣泄，好似表演。  
至于表演给谁看，你也陷入了深深的疑惑中。  
在回到台北前，你去了一趟富士山。你在山前整整坐了一天，几乎变成一座雕像。  
似乎有什么东西从你身上死去，你又彻底放纵了自己的情感。  
只在一个人的时候缅怀着这段感情，没事的时候拿出来自虐一下再收敛回去循环往复。  
你交了新女友，2016年。  
你对着他的微博私信，用一个小号。  
你说：我爱你，我只是不再喜欢你了。


	6. 十面埋伏

任由岁月苍茫，汝心佳人常驻。

金马奖后，你平静宣布退出娱乐圈。  
微博脸书推特，所有社交网络一夜炸锅。成千上万的留言，各大媒体头条通通是你。  
而你，已经将手机调试到飞行模式。  
你如约到达香港，见到那位虽然经历世事沧桑却儒雅绅士依旧的唐先生。  
两人相约去了香港老式茶楼，轻声慢语聊着平淡生活琐事。你看唐先生气色比上一次见面更好，他笑着说最近迷上了练习太极。  
唐先生从包里掏出一大瓶活络油和跌打膏药放到你手边。  
“看了你演的戏，很棒。但是这么拼，武戏自己上未免太敬业。”  
你看着这一大堆东西，苦笑一下：“放心，我已经没有那么想死去了。”

犹记得第一次你与唐先生见面居然是在台北。  
那天你喝了很多酒，摇摇晃晃走在路上。身后几个混混一直跟着你，虽然你醉得厉害却是练武身手早已察觉。  
几个人将你摁倒在巷口，抢着你手中的钱夹。  
其实里面除却几张银行卡，也就2000元现金。但是他送你的护身符在里面，你不想就这样遗失。  
死命护住衣兜，本想站起身来反抗却因为酒劲再一次栽倒在地。  
钢管猛击中你的头部，你听到头骨击碎的脆响。全身蜷缩成一个卷，钱包被你下意识更用力护在身下。你感受到暴雨般的击打急速从你身上各个地方落下。  
也许，这样死了也不错。  
你放任自己，在意识就要消失前听到一句粤语：“你还好吗？”

当你醒过来，第一反应就是找钱包。  
周身疼痛让你呲牙咧嘴，而一边护士惊得大叫：“你不要活了？！不要动好不好！”  
一位先生走进屋在你身边坐下，他努力安抚你：“你的钱包在我这里。”  
你像个小孩子一把夺过钱包死命护住，泪不住流下。  
还好，还好你在。  
“我姓唐，你叫我唐先生就好。”  
你看着眼前人，努力平静一下情绪。  
“东西都还在，但是什么能比你的命更重？”  
你不再言语，呜咽着低下头。唐先生摇摇头，他长出一口气：“好好活。”

唐先生帮你付了医药费，还为你留下一张纸条。  
上面写着一句话。  
任由岁月苍茫，汝心佳人常驻。  
你摩挲着那张纸条，郑重地夹在钱包中。

2016年  
你有了很多到大陆发展的机会。在日程中，你尽量与他靠拢。  
自香港一别，你们再无机会相见。  
好像彼此在躲避一样，竟然从此没有交集。  
你听说他过得不好，精神上很脆弱。当你知道有导演监制诋毁他，有网络暴力摧毁他，气愤到不能抑制。  
你打了很多电话，几经周转才又拿到他新号码。  
压抑很久，你拨打了电话。  
只有助理接听，并且友好问候你。  
你愤懑摔了手机，心里很不痛快。你怨恨咒骂，却迟迟憋在嘴边不敢说什么。你怕语言有灵，再为他添加不快。  
你给他发很多短息，上面只写着：“Kimi，我是Geo，我爱你。”  
一切一切都杳无音信。  
你知道，你无法联系一个装作失联的人。  
你转身，开始磕磕绊绊的事业。

2016年，九月十六日  
你看到号码浑身一震。  
对面却是个女声，你听得出是他的助理妮仔。  
她大口喘气努力平静，而你已经脑子一嗡。  
她说：“Geo，你是他的挚友——我不希望你从新闻里知道这件事，但是——我——Kimi去了，人死如灯灭，你节哀。”

从那天起，你的世界被改变。  
如果之前你可以看到色彩，那么之后就是单一的灰色。

你呆愣在原地，迟迟不能动作。助理走进来被你惨白脸色吓得后退几步，而你却毫无意识。  
“Geo哥，你别吓我！”  
你想说你很好。  
但是你说不出。  
狠狠给了自己两个耳光，你回头对助理说：“补妆，接下还有采访。”

世界上没有人知道你爱他，这多可怜。

你轻轻说：“Kimi，别怕。”


	7. 阴天快乐

我想找个人说说话，不是找个人，就想和你说。

告别唐先生，你一个人沿着街道慢慢走着。  
记得你们第二次见面，你说你是来还医药费的。  
唐先生并没有问你如何找到这里，而是热情邀请你进他公寓的门。  
里面满满一墙都是那位先生的照片，你看着竟然有些愣住了。  
“我这么多年放不下他，很多时候想起他就和他说说话。”

寒冷冬天，曾几何时他害怕那些冷。你就穿一件宽大厚重的衣服将他包裹在里面。两个人磕磕绊绊走着，在没有人影的街道。仿佛偷出一点点时间，他会为你低声唱着他刚刚写的歌。  
抬起头问你，比王力宏比ALBERT比谁谁谁怎么样？  
你会笑着回答：“你写得最好。”  
他嘟起嘴赌气地说：“你好敷衍。”

事实上，你并未敷衍。  
他在你心中是春天最明亮的阳光，是清晨最干净的晨风，是一切美好的向往。  
从什么时候起的呢？  
你不知道。  
也许爱上他，你只用了一瞬。  
那种带着虎牙的甜蜜笑容，那种对粉色深深的依恋，那种委屈时带着哭腔的嗓音……  
你想爱他，爱成一座丰碑。

突然很想听一首温暖的情歌。  
你打开手机模式，打算在网络中寻找他唱的那一首歌。  
电话短信私信提示音不断翻起，你应接不暇。挑挑眉认命地看着一条又一条留言，筛选出真的有用的信息。

手指冻僵不灵活地轻触到一个过去的文件，你意识到时文件已经自动打开。  
那是很长一段录音。  
来自：Kimi  
你下意识要摁关闭，这段音频在妮仔发给你后，你辗转多年也只敢看一看。从他离开的那一天，你便没有打开听的勇气。  
而你现在听到第一句话，泪就涌下。

“Geo，我好想你，我爱你。”  
“Geo，最近风很大，不知道台北怎么样？”  
“Geo，我今天过得很糟糕。但看了你的采访就觉得很开心，谢谢你啊~在你不在的日子里，依旧能鼓励我。”  
“Geo，你说人有轮回吗？”  
“Geo，我好累。真的好累。”  
你坐在公园儿童秋千上，颤抖着手指想要摁终止，却迟迟不忍心。  
“Geo，你走了以后，我才发现我有那么多话想要和你说。我一直想找个人说说话，不是找个人，就想和你说。”

我也是。  
你默默地说着。  
风更紧，你颤抖着终于将手机关闭。起身走到街口，等了良久终于坐上一辆出租车。  
“先生，您去哪里？”  
“你就带我转转。”

你抬起头，努力看着那灰色阴沉天空。你突然觉得应该给唐先生打个电话，那位心理老师估计自己已经不需要了。

原来，我是爱你的，而你也是爱我的。  
我们只是错失了一个回应彼此的机会。

我也有很多话要和你说。  
Kimi，有一个和你很像的少年从娱乐圈刚刚出道。他是在十月十五号出道的，我下意识就觉得他是你的转世。  
他喜欢唱你的《复活》。  
虽然他现在很辛苦，但是我决定成为他经纪人帮助他。  
你说这个腐旧的世界，是不是应该有点新鲜血液呢？  
我把你写的歌给他看了，他很有感触。  
今年，他第一张专辑就会出了。里面写了很多很有思想很有意思的歌曲。

Kimi，今年有很多人和我一起给你过生日。  
你一定会灿烂地笑着说：“我会用我的方式，让世界喜欢我。”  
Kimi，你一定要等我。

Kimi，阴天快乐。


End file.
